syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (season IV)
The forth unofficial season of Face Off features 14 make-up artists. Contestants *Alex *Ashley *Caitlin *Jared *Josh *Kaely *Keane *Kimberly *Lauren *Maloree *Mitch *Robby *Sarah *Sean Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "Sinister Sorcerers" *'Foundation Challenge': the contestants must use a tiara as inspiration for an original Princess -themed make-up that represents them as an artist. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Ashley *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must create a Sorcerer king character who are physically inflected by the elemental magic they use and throne they sitt on. **Top Looks: Maloree & Robby, Jared & Kimberly, Alex & Caitlin **Bottom Looks: Mitch & Keane and Sarah & Sean ***Winner: Robby ***Eliminated: Mitch Episode 2: 'Bad Boys" *'Spotlight Challenge': While visiting the 2012 San Diego Comic Con, the remaining artisits must create an original Marvel Comics super villain as well as working on their concept with several DC artists. **Top Looks: Keane, Jared, and Lauren **Bottom Looks: Sean, Kaely, and Sarah ***Winner: Keane ***Eliminated: Sean Episode 3: "Princes of Darkness" *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must each create their own take on one of several Deadric Princes from The Elder Scrolls. They must then turn them into horrific demon kings. **Top Looks: Kimberly & Caitlin and Kaely & Sarah **Bottom Looks: Alex & Josh and Lauren & Molly ***Winner: Kimberly ***Eliminated: Josh Episode 4: "Flower Power" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create a Dist. Feature body part for their female models. to create A sexy and evil bond girl **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Alex *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original character or creature, while incorporating Flowers. **Top Looks: Caitlin, Robby, and Lauren **Bottom Looks: Sarah, Kimberly, and Kaely ***Winner: Caitlin ***Eliminated: Sarah Episode 5: "Double Trouble" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists work in teams of two to create a larger-than-life mutant creature. Their character should have two models connected to each other. **Top Looks: Jared & Alex, Robby & Kimberly, and Maloree & Kaely **Bottom Looks: Keane & Lauren and Caitlin & Ashley ***Winner: Jared ***Eliminated: Lauren Episode 6: "Bugging Out" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must re-imagine a classic broardway musical character as a action hero **Reward: Immunity and a makeup kit from the Make Up Forever collection. ***Winner: Kimberly *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists each chose an image which later turned out to be microscopic photographs of insects (and an arachnid). They must then create a make-up of their chosen insect while incorporating the microscopic details from their photos. **Top Looks: Jared and Maloree **Bottom Looks: Kaely, Robby, and Keane ***Winner: Jared ***Eliminated: Kaely Episode 7: "A Space to Hyde" *Airdate: February 26, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must apply Witch Makeups on twenty people **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Keane *'Spotlight Challenge': Working in teams of two, the artists must create a Dr. Jekkle visiting another planet in our solar system who has turned into an alien version of Mr. Hyde **Top Looks: Alex & Robby and Kimberly & Caitlin **Bottom Looks: Jared & Maloree and Keane & Ashley ***Winner: Alex ***Eliminated: Ashley Episode 8: "The Dark Winds" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a never-before-seen Poltergest that glows in the dark and must also be wind prouf **Top Looks: Jared and Keane **Bottom Looks: Kimberly, Maloree and Alex ***Winner: Jared ***Eliminated: Maloree & Kimberly Episode 9: "Greek Demi Gods" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a child of one of the greek gods that hads mated with one of the Female Greek Monsters **Top Looks: Alex & Robby **Bottom Looks: Keane & Jared ***Winner: Alex ***Eliminate: Keane Episode 10: "Monster Mash" *'Spotlight Challenge': to create an original make-up that puts forth a possible hybrid offspring of movie monsters. **Winner: Jared **Eliminated: Caitlin Episode 11: "Dream Come True" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three must create a waterproof makeup for a performance of Le Rêve at the Wynn in Paradise, Nevada. **Winner: Jared Category:Unofficial Seasons